Fourth of July
by TinyHetaloid
Summary: You know what happens to England every year on the fourth... Will he be as miserable this year as every other year? Or will it be different this time? UsxUk First oneshot, so please don't flame ; Can also be found on my Deviantart: Guitarrox5138


US x UK- Fourth of July

Anyone bypassing the large home of Arthur Kirkland, the personification of Great Britain, on this particular night of July, would've heard (very loud) crying coming from the top level of the mansion (though when asked, he would deny it). In the bedroom of the large house, England was lying on his bed, with his face buried in his pillow, tears streaming down his face, and sobs and shudders wracking his body. This night was a reminder of one of England's worst nightmares coming true…. the Fourth of July. The day his most precious colony, the United States of America, became independent from him. Now, after over 200 years, Arthur still held the depression, the sadness and the anger of that heartbreaking day. '_He's probably out celebrating, like always…._', Arthur thought grimly as his salty tears started to dry on his reddened cheeks. He, referring to Alfred F. Jones, the personification of America. The hamburger loving, loud mouthed, illogical idiot that Arthur had come to love, though he believed it to be unrequited. '_How could he love someone like me_' he thought. '_Perhaps I was a bit… unfair to him all those years ago… but even so, I want him to love me, and forget this awful past we had…'. _

Arthur was just about to get up and make some tea to calm him down, when he heard very persistent knocking on his front door. "Arty! Arty, are you home?" a voice outside the door yelled. '_What the bloody hell?..._' Arthur thought as he opened the door to find a tall, blonde haired, blue eyed man staring at him with a small, sad smile upon his handsome face. Arthur blushed looking away, wiping his eyes furiously, "What in the name of the Queen are you doing here, git?" Alfred sighed, "I have to tell you something, Iggy. Will you let me in please? And why are you-"I'm not crying, you imbecile!" Arthur yelled at the American, but stepped aside any way to let Alfred in. America then grabbed England's wrist and led him to the living room, where they both sat down on the sofa. "Shouldn't you be back home celebrating?" Arthur asked with an icy edge to his voice. Alfred sighed again, "Well yeah…. But I wanted to apologize to you first…" Arthur looked up in surprise, "For what?" "For what happened two hundred years ago…" Alfred took Arthur's hand in his and looked into those forest green eyes, full of sorrow and heartbreak. "Arthur… All those years ago, I didn't want to leave you, but I had to do it for not only my people and freedom, but also so you wouldn't see me as just a brother, but as an equal to you… I want to be able to be as strong as you and show you I'm capable of more than you think… I didn't mean to break your heart, but I hope that after this you'll be able to forgive me and see me as something… more than a friend…" Confusion shown in Arthur's eyes as he looked in Alfred's sky blue ones, "After what?" Alfred leaned closer to Arthur and started to close his eyes; "This…" he whispered and closed the little distance between them.

Arthur's eyes shot open and his cheeks colored red as Alfred kissed his lips slowly and passionately. His lips were warm and soft and tasted like spearmint and coffee. Arthur started to close his eyes and kiss back just as passionately as he wrapped his arms around America's neck and America's arms wrapped around England's waist. After a few minutes, the nations broke away for air and stared into each other's eyes lovingly. "I love you, Arthur. I have for so long…" Alfred confessed with a blush covering his cheeks and a smile on his lips. Arthur couldn't believe what he was hearing. '_He does love me…_' he thought happily. He was so elated, that he pulled the American by the back of his neck down to kiss him again. Alfred gladly complied to his British friend, now lover and kissed him with more passion than the first time. When the broke away again, Alfred asked, "I'm guessing that's an 'I love you too'?" with a grin and a quirked eyebrow. Arthur laughed, "Yes, you idiot." "You know what?" Alfred asked nuzzling his head against Arthur's neck. "What?" Arthur asked smiling as his American lover. "I think the fourth of July is my favorite holiday for a whole different reason now." He said smiling. "Oh?" Arthur asked while smirking, "and what might that reason be?" Alfred looked up to meet those bottle green eyes he loved so much, "Because it was the day that we turned from enemies to lovers." He said smiling. England then smiled warmly and took America's face in his hands, "I love you, Alfred." Said nation smiled and pulled Arthur closer, making their lips a breath apart, "I love you too, Arthur." And their lips met once again.


End file.
